A need exists for devices and methods to produce pellets from a low-viscosity plastic melt. Furthermore, a need exists for a device to produce pellets from a low-viscosity plastic melt that avoids foaming of the pellets and falling pellet droplets due to the volatile materials contained in the plastic melt.
A further need exists for methods and devices to produce pellets from a low-viscosity plastic melt that can maintain the pellets in a substantially spherical shape.
In addition, a need exists for methods and devices to produce pellets from a low-viscosity plastic melt that tend to prevent the sticking of the pellets.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.